


Hello love

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Faked Suicide, Revenge, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: When a trio of bullies decide to end Michael in the most twisted way. He comes back to haunt them in the end.One by one, they all get what they deserved.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Merry Bad End

In loving memory of Michael Joseph Jackson

A son

A friend

A person

August 28, 2000- June 25, 2017 (16 years old)

May he rest in peace...

that what it said on the grave stone as they lowered the coffin into the ground. His family members cried, his teachers deep in despair. And his fellow classmates placing roses on the top in honor of him.

But it was focused on three children. Two girls and a boy, looking directly at the grave.

"I know you three are friends with him, you may stay here, I know you cared about him"their teacher said

Everyone left his funeral and left the three alone in the cemetery.

" He's gone... "the girl said

" Yeah....He was a loser anyway, good thing we put him out of his misery"The boy chuckled

Flashback...

"Jump loser, no one wants you here!" The girl shouted

Michael was standing on the edge of the roof of the school. He a emotionless and had on a female school uniform. He was forced to wear it by the bullies since they stole his uniform in gym class. He was always bullied ever sense first year. No one likes him, and no one wanted him around.

No one wanted him alive.

"Yeah no one wants you freak!" someone laughed

The whole student body was there to watch him fall to his death. And the three ring leaders, Yuri, Haruka and Karu were standing behind him.

"Any last words freak?" Karu said sinisterly

".......The end..."

They seemed disgusted.

"Ugh, he still standing, push him off!" Haruka scoffed

Karu ,without mercy ,pushed him off of the ledge. Everyone cheered with joy seeing him gone for good. But as he was about to fall to his death. He only just smiled.

Quickly everyone left, acting like they weren't there in the first place. 5 minutes later a teacher found his body and called the ambulance, but he was already dead.

Present...

"I'm going to have celebration dinner, you coming?" Haruka asked them

They agreed and left the cemetery.

One month later...

"Just a few months left and school will be over for good"Karu said with joy"Thanks god"

"Yeah, I don't need to deal with all of the teachers and homework I want to become famous!" Yuri smirked

"So will I and everyone will love me...eh?"

They all started directly at the students who were looking in awe at someone in the middle of them. They went closer to see what was going on. And right in front of them was a beautiful girl. with blond hair with pink streaks a female sex symbol on her cheek and her uniform having button pins and flowers on the sleeves.

"Whoa...she's...wonderful"Karu said

The girl turned and looked at them directly, letting out a smile with joy.

"Oh my goodness, you must be the popular kids I pressume, I'm Mio,nice to meet you" she smiled

"You seem like a wonderful person, maybe we can hang out sometime"he winked

She blushed.

" Ooh, maybe I should "she giggled

The school bell rang, it was time for class.

first period...

" class you have a new student to join our class, her name is mio Kagamine"the teacher said

She walked inside in a cheerful entrance.

"Hello everyone, happy to see me!?"

Everyone cheered.

"Well, I hope you have been watching me on Instagram, because tonight I'll be hosting my party at 6, be there!"

She winked

"She seems nice"Haruka smiled

" Yeah"Yuri agreed

Mio heard them talking and let out a smirk.

"On second thought, I'll have to postpone my part to next week, I forgot I need to make a video tonight, sorry"

"Aw..." they groaned

"As for you three, how about you come join me, I mean you are the most popular people in the school, why don't I boost your fame"she smiled

" that will be good "Karu smirked

She giggled.

" well mio, go sit there "the teacher said

She went over to the desk and placed her stuff on top.

Lunch...

" This is great, a popular influencer is going to make us internet famous! "Haruka squealed

"Yep, and hopefully I can have that date too"Karu chuckled

" excuse me, can I sit here"Mio asked

"Yeah, sure"Yuri smiled

" Uh...what's that plague for? "

The three realized the the school out a plague on Michael's honor on the place he sat for lunch. They groaned in disgust.

"Is something wrong?"

" No...Just missing a friend "

"What happened to him"

"He jumped off the roof"Haruka fake cried

" oh no, that's horrible, what kind of monster would put him to do such a thing, poor family...it's okay, I'll sit somewhere else"

"No, please sit!" Karu said

"No way, this seat means a lot to you, I can't violate it, it's okay, just meet me after school"

She waved goodbye and left.

"That son of a bitch!" Haruka growled

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure that any nice person would feel bad for the looser"Yuri said

" I know but...ugh! "

After school...Cemetery...

"That's weird, why would she take us here?" Yuri wondered

"Maybe to pay her respects, she probably real bad" Karu sighed

"Why did she see that thing"Haruka grunted kicking a pebble

As they went over to his grave they went into a halt. The heavens digger up, and the body was gone.

" what the... "Yuri shrieked

" He's gone! "Haruka gasped

" Someone probably took his body"Karu shrugged

"But this is bad, his body and gone, we might be accused of it!" Haruka screamed

"No we won't, now calm down"

"Your right...you won't" someone said behind them

They turned to see Mio standing there, but had a strange look on her face. Like she was angry about something.

" Mio, what's going on"

She smirked.

"Oh really...you know exactly what's going on!!!" she screamed"I mean you pushed me off the roof right"

"Michael...?" Haruka said

"That's right"she giggled

" you were dead! "

"So what I was, I'm not anymore"

"What do you want?"

" revenge, I told you it was the end, the end of you!! "

Suddenly they were on the top of the roof and they freaked out in terror.

"Stop please!!!!" They screamed

"Why should I, you've never gave me mercy so why should I do now!?" he cackled"It's about time you pay for what you did, you and the rest of the school! "

They felt his hand on their backs, ready to push them off the roof. The three knew that they couldn't do anything even if they tried, so they just sighed and closed their eyes. Ready for death.

But to their dismay they were pulled back, crashing on the floor. They opened their eyes to see him laughed at them.

"You are a bunch of fools you know that, I'm not gonna kill you"

"You're not, why?" Karu said

"Because it's lame, and I'm not like you guys, I have better things to do than messing with the entire school"

"So you leave us alone?"

" No way, I still have to show you were I do my videos, and also make you my official group"

"What do you mean by that!?" Haruka said horrifically

"I mean you are my entourage, and unless you want me to push you for real I suggest you obey!!"

" okay okay, we'll do it!!!! "They pleaded"Just please don't kill us!!"

" Perfect! "He giggled" and as for you Karu"

He lifted up his chin.

"About that date, I'm in"he smiled"See you tomorrow at 7 at your place"

He kissed him before taking them back to cemetery. But this time, his grave was not tampered, it was like it was before. He took out his phone and pressed record.

"Hello my dear fans, my pals and I are here to pay our respects to a fellow classmate, the poor soul, I hope the people whined this would feel sorry for themselves, right guys?"

He turned to them with a threatening smile. They knew they have to behave.

"Yeah our dear friend is gone, we miss him so"Yuri said

" of course you would, I mean friends miss other friends...and now you have another one"


	2. A sense of regret

"This is terrible, we should've never pushed him off the roof!"Haruka screamed

" But it's too late now, he has us under his finger, one slip up and we're dead! "Karu whined"and I have to go on a date with him tonight!"

"Hello my dear friends!" a cheerful voice shouted

"Ah!" they screamed

Michael was in front of them with a group of fans aweing at him.

"I missed you, how you been, and Karu, I can't wait for that date tonight, hopefully it would be fun"

"I don't think so, I got homework" he lied

"....are you trying to tell me that you don't have time for me...is that it?"

" I...I mean of course I'll make time for you dear, I love you! "He chuckled nervously

" Good! "He giggled"I can't wait!"

" fuck"he said in his head

"Now can you guys leave us two alone, that goes for you too"

"But..."

" no buts dear, go"

They had no choice, the two girls left Karu alone. They sighed as they heard their friend beg for them to stay.

However they gone as they went around the corner. He was alone...with him.

"So.....where are you taking me hm?"

"Uh........Panda express?"

he went quiet, Karu knew that he was fucked.

"Or I can take you to the movies ehehe...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!"

his eyes dated at Karu with disappointment, he closed his eyes, wating for him to push him off the school roof to die...but then...

"Two places for our date...OH KARU YOU ARE SO SWEET TO ME!!!"He squealed

he hugged him tightly and he sighed in relief that we wasn't gonna become a human pancake.

"See it wasn't so hard now wasn't it, see you tonight."

he kissed him the cheek and skipped cheerfully down the hall. Karu, feeling pinned down to the lockers just groaned. He was going to use most of his allowance money on a person who threatened to kill him.

"Fuck my life"he groaned

Lunch...

"I was gonna use my money to get a new pair of shoes. and now i have to wait until next week."Karu whined

"You have problems, He made me follow him all around school and made me nearly late for class."Haruka groaned

"And i had to give him my brush"Yuri sighed

"You know, I really wanna kill him right..."

"Kill who?" 

Michael went up to them with a smile, but they all knew that he was not happy at all.

"Nothing!"she laughed hysterically

"Good, I would hate to have you guys wanting to do something to me....It would make me very angry...and you don't want that right?"

"Yep"they shouted

"Okay, so, can I sit with you?"

"Of course...asshole"she murmured

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing dear!!"

Karu tapped her shoulder, letting her know that if they want to survive...sarcasm was not the way.


	3. Puppet

_Before the incident happened..._

Alone in the cemetery Michael, now a meet soul was crying near his grave. Unable to move on from the bullying he was put through.

How cruel the students were to him.

How Heartless they were.

The lack of remorse for what those three had done to him.

He wondered why his family ever moves to Japan in the first place.

These kids were way worse than the bullies from his old school.

And now they had lost him, and he us forever, stuck in limbo.

"Are you okay Michael?"

"No...I'm not" he whimpered "I'm not okay!?"

"What happened?"

"They pushed me off the roof top, they killed me, no one likes me!" He sobbed

"I like you"

Michael turned around to find who the mysterious spirit was, but instead of a spirit it was a man his age, with demon horns and a long tail. His wings dark and fatherly and his red Crimson eyes.

"Hello love?" He smirked"Nice to meet you"

"Who are you?"

"People know me as the devil, and I'm here to let you have your revenge"

"Revenge?"

"on the ones who bullied you, killed you, treated you like trash, I am here to help you make them pay for their sins"

"..."

"why so quiet, don't you want this, A chance to make them suffer for this horrendous act?"

"I don't trust you, I rather wander her than make a deal with you!"

"...A deal?" He said "Oh no no Michael, I normally make deals with wicked people, people who I fuck over in the end because of their evil, but for you, I am more than willing to help you without any catches"

"But why?"

"because I want you to make them suffer, I want humans to pay unlike my so called father who lays around and does nothing, I've seen to many souls suffer due to his negligence, I can't take it anymore!" He growled "So I want you give you a chance of revenge"

He took out a ring from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Put this on and revenge shall be yours, however, thanks to this so called god, you will become a demon and will be sent to hell, just to let you know, put it on and you will get your revenge, or you wander forever in limbo, your choice, Michael"

The devil disappeared into smoke, leaving Michael alone once again. He looked at the ring closely, wondering if this was worth it. Turning into a demon for the sake of revenge, it didn't sit right with-

"Wait a minute... What am I thinking!?" He screamed "THEY KILLED ME AND GOT AWAY WITH IT, NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING THEM GET AWAY WITH THEIR SICK ACT!"

Without hesitation he placed the ring in his finger and bright glow surrounded him. He felt himself changing. 

Suddenly his Vision went black. Just like that.

***********************************************

When he woke up he found himself in a bedroom. It looked like something a girl would have, and there was also a computer, and a camera on a desk.

"My head..." He groaned "-!"

He realized that his voice was different, it sounded like a girl. He then noticed that his body felt different as well. So he went over to the mirror to look. And just like that, he was no longer a man, nor a spirit, but a teenaged girl. A Japanese girl in fact. With long silky hair and pale skin. 

"What did that ring do to me?"

_You turned into your demon form Michael._

"Is that you, the devil?"

_Yes, but call me Satan. Like it?_

"Why am I a girl?"

_You made yourself this way, as a way for you to become no like yourself. But you cha always change it, I won't stop you._

Michael looked blankly at the mirror before closing his eyes and a guff of black smoke filled the air. He was still the same but his skin wasn't so pale. Instead it was darker, like how he was before.

"I don't like being so pale"

_Okay, but now I believe it's time for your revenge._

***************************************************

Back in present time, he and Karu were in the movies after a nice meal from panda express. His friends tried to save him but Michael pushed them away from their trail. Now at a different theater in a different city entirely. They were watching a horror film. Much to his liking, though Karu didn't see too pleased.

"...what's the matter, **scared?** "

"...So Mio, I'm fine"He shivered

" we can always leave, I won't torture you with this"

"...really"

He nodded before taking them to his bedroom. Leaving Karu in awe.

"How did you-"

"Demons are able to get whatever they want, even a place to stay" he said"It's not much, but it's enough for me"

He went over to the lights and turned them off. Leaving only darkness inside.

"It's sad really, I had to change everything about myself in order to live normally and the fact that I can never see my family hurts me"

"Can't you see them in heaven"

"No you idiot, what you and those girls did to me made me stuck in limbo, because I couldn't move on from my own death!"He shouted before sniffling in despair" Even if my parents die, I could never see them, I'm alone, I have no one!"

He let out a growl in a fit of anger and pointed directly at his face.

"And it was all because if you!" He screamed "You and your so called friends did this to me, I just wanted friends, I just wanted to be happy, but no, you took everything away, don't you know how horrible you're crime was, you could go to jail for that!"

"...Michael..."

"whatever... It's not like you'll get in trouble, everyone just thinks I killed myself anyway, and I was going to do that even before you did it, but I guess I want meant to suffer huh?"

Karu then felt something inside of his grow, the guilt he had in his heart filled his mind even more. In truth he'd never truly hated Michael, he even regretted what he had done. However was so filled with pride that it clouded his own judgement.

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not, you celebrated my own death, you hate me"

"No I don't, I didn't even go to that party, I lied saying that I was sick, but I didn't really mean a thing about it!"

"Then why!?" He screamed "Why did you do it!?"

"Because I was an awful person, a kid that was willing to hurt others for his own popularity... I'm a monster... That's all I am"

Karu let out a sob.

"Go-ahead and kill me already!!" He cried"I know you want me to die so just do it!"

"...How pathetic, you're crying makes me sick"

"I know it does...so just get rid if me, I'm scum after all"

"...Hmmm...I would kill you" he said"In a cold voice"But I want you to understand how what you've done hurt me, I need you to feel weak, helpless and broken, just like I was"

He turned on the light and took out a contract for on the drawer, and a pen.

"See this contract, sign it and you'll be my slave, don't sign it and I'll leave you and your friends alone"

"really?"

"there's no purpose to revenge anymore, I couldn't even kill you if I wanted it...so you can choose for yourself, keep in mind what you choose will effect you're friends as well"

Karu looked at the contract and let out a deep sigh.

"I deserve to be punished, and so does the others, what I did was wrong and they also need to pay for their sins"

"You're seriously selling you and your friends to me?" He exclaimed "Doesn't that seem cruel of you to do?"

"I don't care, we all deserve to suffer, everyone in the school needs to suffer, I need to suffer"

He took the pen from his hands and wrote his name on it sealing the deal of the contract. Karu felt the effects of the contract immediately, falling to his knees in submission. Michael made it fade away into ashes before lifting up his chin.

"Then enslavement it is, now kiss me"

"Yes master"

"Oh no, not master, call me Mio, babe"

"As you wish, Mio"

Michael smirked and let Karu kiss his lips, before taking him to his bed.

"I knew you would sign it, to be honest I wasn't going to let you go even if you didn't sign it" he smirked"You and the rest of the school needs to pay for their sins, and I promise you that everyone will submit to me, and every last one of you will be my slaves!!"

He cackled loudly in the air, holding Karu in a hold. As the now mindless boy smiled in response.

"Yes mio, everyone is yours to control"

Michael looked at Karu with a smile.

"Good boy, always listening to me"he giggled" We'll get along just fine"

*****************************************

The next day, Yuri and Haruka were coming inside of school, confused and nervous about their friend.

"Oh god, where is he!?" Yuri screamed

"I swear if that demon did something to him " Haruka growled"I'm gonna-"

"Friends!"

The two girls noticed Karu smiling at them from his shoe locker.

"Karu!" They yelled running over to him

"You're okay!" Yuri cried"I thought he hurt you!"

"So how did it go?" Haruka asked

"Wonderful, Mio was wonderful, though I didn't like the movie that much, I found it too scary for me, so we went to her place and had sex instead" he giggled"she's an Angel "

"Karu?" Yuri said with caution "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what's wrong with that?"

"Why did you call him Mio!?" Haruka screamed

"Him, that's a her" he said confusingly "Do you need to take a nap or something"

"KARU, YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"is something wrong honey"Michael asked softly as he kissed his cheek

" Nothing, just my friends being a little odd"Karu sighed"Good grief"

"Oh, I see, can you get me a drink please"

"As you wish" he smirked before kissing him"See you at class"

He walked away, leaving the three alone in the hallway.

"What did you do to him?" Haruka snapped

"He accepted his punishment, total control by the hands of me" he said devilishly "Now he's my boyfriend, and we will be together forever, and you two will fall the same fate"

He giggled evily to himself before placing his hand on Yuri.

"Starting with you, get ready sweetheart, because we're going shopping next week!" He giggled" **And you will submit just like your dear friend"**

Completely scared out of their minds the two girl ran away, leaving Michael to ponder on his plan.

"Revenge is delicious!" He moaned"I can't wait to turn this school into my playground, and everyone will bow to me!"


End file.
